Question: Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{5t + 5}{2t - 7} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2t - 7$ $ 5t + 5 = \dfrac{2t - 7}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ 3(5t + 5) = 2t - 7 $ $15t + 15 = 2t - 7$ $13t + 15 = -7$ $13t = -22$ $t = -\dfrac{22}{13}$